The Town That Cried Wolf
by MinnieCullen
Summary: Twilight meets Supernatural when quiet town Forks is run ragged by animal attacks.


The Town That Cried Wolf

Authors note:

Thank you for reading, none of the characters above belong to me I've just played around with them a bit.

XXX

"There was another attack tonight." Sighed Carlisle as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"Another animal attack?" Asked his son Emmett.

"Afraid so."

"New borns?"

"It didn't look like it."

"I bet those werewolves have finally cracked up." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded. "That kind of talk can start unnecessary trouble; we need to concentrate on the problem at hand instead."

"Sorry dad." Emmett may have apologised to his dad but he was secretly hoped it was the werewolves that were attacking the locals because he was edging to punch Paul.

"When Edward and Jasper return from hunting we will try and form a plan of action until then try and stay out of trouble." Carlisle smiled.

XXX

"Dean what do you want? I'm ordering breakfast." Sam yelled hoping his brother would hear him over the shower.

"I'll have a bacon roll and a sausage and egg roll. No sauce on either. Oh and a black coffee."

Sam and Dean Winchester were hunters and had been on the road longer than either of them could remember. They moved from state to state; wherever the supernatural went knocking they followed to extinguish them. The only place they could truly call home was Bobby's and even while there they were usually working a case. Bobby was a friend of their father's and had taken them under his wing when their father John passed away. Bobby was also a hunter and his place was a kind of headquarters which had pretty much anything a hunter could want or need when hunting the supernatural.

"I like this diner." Said Dean as he bit into his sausage and egg roll.

Sam shook his head. "What makes this diner different from all the others that we have been to?"

"We can call them up ahead and order from the hotel, it's like room service but better because we get a sexy blonde waitress instead of a piss bored bell boy."

"Unbelievable, anyway enough of the waitress I think I've found our next case."

"Sammy there can never be enough of the busty blonde waitress, look at that ass as she fills the cups of coffee." Dean's eyes glazed over in lust.

Sam clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face to bring him back from whatever dirty day dream he was having. "Snap out of it Dean, it's too early for porno thoughts." Dean tried to comeback with a smart comment but Sam raised his hand to stop him. "There's a small town called Forks and it seems that the locals keep being killed in animal attacks."

"How is that supernatural related?" Dean asked.

"It's worth looking into, so far five locals have been attacked. The last attack took place last night."

"Where is this Forks?"

"It's in Washington in the Olympic Peninsula."

"That sounds like it's in the middle of the sticks."

"That's because it is. This is our next case."

"Okay, we'll set off after breakfast. We'll call Bobby and let him know where we're heading."

XXX

Edward and Jasper had been back from their hunt for a few hours and these had been spent trying to work out what was happening in their home town.

"What kind of animal would come out of the forest to attack people?" Edward asked.

"That I can't answer. There were claw marks on all the bodies, I feel sorry for the Newton's, Mike was their only child. It doesn't look like new born attacks because there have been no bite marks, the bodies have all been near enough been ripped to shreds."

"It doesn't sound match new born behaviour. If it was a new born there would have been more victims and on a more regular occurrence. New born's can't control their blood lust and as we all know from experience when you first turn the thirst is insatiable." Jasper was the newest member of the family and also knowledgeable on new born behaviour.

"I still think I'm not far off on the werewolf theory." Emmett shrugged.

"Unlikely as it seems, you may be onto something with that. Otherwise the only theory left is that there is a rogue animal out in the woods." Edward could read minds and Emmett had given him a pretty graphic rundown of what he thought was happening.

"I'm working at the hospital tonight. Can you boys keep a watch in the woods, but be careful to stay on our side. No matter what happens do not cross over into Quilette territory. Is that understood Emmett?" Carlisle made a point of looking directly at Emmett; he knew his son loved a fight and he was rearing to have it out with the wolf pack.

"I'll stay out of trouble but will the wolves stay out of trouble? That is the pressing question." Emmett grinned, he was glad that he had Edward on side.

"I'm just glad Esme and the girls are all away at the moment, I doubt them being here would have made things any easier."

"Agreed, I'm relieved Bella is away from all this, even though I'm anxious at being away from her. I know she's safe with Esme, Rose and Alice." Edward sighed, he missed his girlfriend, and he hated referring to Bella as his girlfriend it was nowhere near sufficient enough to describe how he felt about her. She was the reason for his existence.

"Edward don't get all emo on us, Bella will be back in a few days and by then this little problem should be resolved one way or another." Emmett was always ready for a fight and couldn't wait to confront whatever it was out there.

XXX

Sam and Dean had pulled up in Forks and were surprised by the thick layer of cloud that covered the sky.

"Could this place be any duller?" Dean grumbled, he was still thinking about the blonde waitress.

"The quicker we crack this case the quicker we can leave so let's get to it!" Even Sam had been slightly disheartened by the constant rainfall.

"Let's head to the hospital and check out the bodies. Don't forget your badge."

They headed to Forks General hospital; they pretended to be FBI agents from another state who were intrigued by the killings. They spoke to Doctor Cullen who had dealt with each case when it had arrived at the hospital, he didn't seem to be convinced that they were FBI agents but spoke to them anyway and gave them his contact details.

"There was definitely something off about that Cullen guy. He was way too pale and his hair...that can't be natural." Dean thought out loud as they headed towards the hospital exit.

"I agree there was something off about the doc but it wasn't sinister he seemed like a really nice guy."

"Well whatever I'll decide on him later. I think there is something supernatural at play in this town though." Carlisle had followed the two agents as they left the mortuary and had overheard the entire conversation. _If only they knew what I was _he thought as his suspicions were confirmed that these two were in fact hunters and not the FBI agents they claimed to be. He would have to call Edward and warn him about the new arrivals in town. Carlisle had heard of hunters centuries ago when he was in Volterra with the Volturi family, but never encountered them on a personal basis.

"Where to next?" Dean asked as they got into their car.

"We could pay the local cop shop a visit and speak to the Chief of Police Charlie Swan?"

"Chief Swan here we come." His black Impala roared to life as they left the car park, the car sounded ten times louder in the small quiet town than it did in the city.

XXX

Once the brothers reached the police station Dean introduced himself and Sam to Charlie with their fake names. "Chief Swan, I'm FBI agent Fynch and this is my partner agent Campbell. We'd like to ask you some questions about the recent attacks in town.' Chief Swan was a middle aged man who looked tired; he was tall, slim, with dark hair and a moustache.

"I wasn't told about any visiting FBI agents." Swan looked at their badges in great detail before handing them back over and sighing. "There have been five attacks to date; the most recent attack took place last night on a local teenager called Mike Newton. Like the rest of the victims he didn't survive either. Tell me something agent Fynch, why are the FBI so interested in animal attacks in a small town like Forks?"

"We heard about the attacks and thought we would come and have a look see if we could offer any support. We have experience of similar cases."

"Well the files are on my desk help yourselves and have a look." With that he took out a cigarette and headed outside for a smoke.

"Poor guy looks absolutely fried, there's no way one person alone can cope with a case of this magnitude." Commented Sam.

"Well let's get through the files and see if we can help in any way."

Four hours later Sam and Dean finished looking through the individual attacks. They discovered that in fact it did look like an animal had been behind all the attacks however it didn't look like a normal forest animal was behind them. All the victims had, had their throats ripped out as well as their hearts. The torsos were left whole but shredded to bits from being clawed at. They also realised that the attacks started on a night that had been a full moon.

"Werewolves. It's werewolves that are behind the attacks."

"The evidence is definitely pointing in that direction Dean, but don't forget it wasn't a full moon last night."

"Maybe these ones can turn at will."

"We need to do some research on the local area and neighbouring reservations to see what their history tells us."

"I'll go to Port Angeles check out the library and local book shops and you can do your thing on the lap top."

Sam looked at the time and realised it was early evening, he doubted the shops would be open at this hour and thought it was time to call it a day. They decided to go to a local diner for dinner that was recommended by Charlie and then their hotel.

XXX

"These hunters can't do anything to us. We're a million times stronger than them, we'll crush them." Emmett enjoyed the prospect of fighting with new enemies he was bored with the Volturi and the wolves.

"Yes we are stronger than them, but if any about us becomes general knowledge then that will raise questions about us, and those are questions we could do without." Edward tried to reason with his brother.

"People already know we don't exactly blend in with everyone else."

"We don't need to further their suspicions. We need to ensure that our residence here stays safe."

"Edward is right Emmett and you know it. We will not do anything that will raise the hunters' suspicions further. If it comes to the point where something needs to be done then we will decide to do so when we get to it. For now we play it cool." Jasper didn't relish the thought of fighting with innocent humans who were obviously out to do some good, but if it came to them or his family he would fight and he would end the brothers.

"Tonight three of us will keep watch in the forest and see if anything suspicious happens. Stick close by, if it is the wolves that are doing this than we will need to back each other up." Edward hoped the killer would show tonight, and then he would read its thoughts and solve the case. He wanted this over before Bella was back in Forks.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran through their land behind their house and to the forest, they kept watch until sunrise. The night was uneventful as there was no sign of the attacker or anything else apart from a few deer. They decided to go home as Carlisle would be finishing work soon and they could update him.

XXX

Dean spent the day travelling as he researched the local legends. He first went to a shop in Port Angeles and bought a book on the Quilette tribe then paid the La Push reservation a visit. There he spoke to locals about the attacks but found that they were very secretive when it came to information about their tribal information. He wasn't surprised or deterred by this but thankful that he had purchased the book from the bookstore. Once he thought he could do no more he went back to the motel to brief Sam.

"Sammy, what did you find online?"

"There's loads of stuff on the internet, mostly rubbish but I did find one source that seemed to know quite a bit about the La Push reservation and its people. The legend is that the people are descendants of shape shifters. However up until recently it was believed that they were plain werewolves, but their shifting tendencies seem to prove otherwise. This explains the last killing as it didn't take place on a full mood. What did you find?"

"My book backs up the descendants of wolves but I found something of more interest on the reservation. I took a walk around their forest lands and saw these huge paw prints, they were too big to belong to a dog or any other forest animal; they were wolf marks. The locals didn't say anything about each other or their history but they didn't have to."

"So, we're not dealing with one werewolf we're dealing with a pack."

"Target practice time on these freaks." Dean cackled.

"We need to be sure before we go and start shooting a bunch of weres. We'll do a stakeout tomorrow night."

XXX

The following evening the brothers paid the forest a visit equipped with enough bullets to kill and army. However they didn't bank on the Cullen's' being there too.

"Good evening agents." Carlisle smiled at the brothers. Sam looked at Dean baffled by the doc's presence in the forest.

"Howdy doc. What brings you out here at this hour?" questioned Dean.

"Let's not pretend boys, you know why I'm here and I know why you're here."

"We know why we're here, but why are you out here risking yourself?" _I know you're a blood sucking vamp!_

"I'm protecting my town." Carlisle smiled brightly at Dean. As the two stared at each other, Dean caught a glimpse of something flying by in a blur.

"What the fudge was that?" Dean exclaimed as he pulled his gun out.

"That would be my son, Edward."

"Okay, playtimes up. I'm going to stick a stake through your heart and then whoever else is with you because Sam and I are not going to be dinner tonight you blood sucking freak. Then I'm gonna go and stop the big bad wolf."

"How do you know it's a wolf? You have no need to kill me, like I have none to hurt you. My family and I are not here to fight you, we're here to find out what is attacking the towns people and to stop it. And yes I am a vampire but lucky for you you're not on my menu for dinner tonight or any other night for that matter."

"Come again, are you saying we're not good enough to be your dinner? Not that I want you to eat me and all but still. Our research leads us to believe it's a wolf."

"My family and I are vegetarians of sorts. So you know about the Quilette's and their legend, well I can tell you that they aren't werewolves they're shapeshifters but this was only found out recently because they've always taken the form of a wolf and therefore assumed they were werewolves."

"We already know this, but how do you know this? Weres and vamps are supposed to be enemies."

"Do we care about relationships? Dean quit arguing with the vamp. If he wanted to hurt us he could have done so already. What do you mean by your family? You mean like your coven members? "

"No he means family as in family douche bag." Emmett called out as he walked towards the group.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Emmett, Carlisle's son. My brother's Jasper and Edward are here too so think carefully before you try to kill Carlisle because you're outnumbered and we're always up for a fight."

"Edward and Jasper you can come out. Emmett there will be no fighting. Edward will know if these two plan anything and then we will act accordingly."

"What do you mean Edward would know? What is he like some kind of mind reader? You're names all sound familiar... I know it's that Twilight rubbish with the sparkling vampires. What kind of douchebags are you, naming yourselves after some teenage movie."

"Edward are these two clowns scared of us yet?" Emmett asked trying and failing miserably to sound innocent.

"Yes I can hear people's thoughts. The waitress was pretty, you missed out. I wouldn't say they were scared, they're more baffled Emmett." Edward smirked at Dean as he revealed his thoughts. Dean looked at him speechless.

"Eerie isn't it?" Emmett smiled. He was enjoying freaking this loser out.

"Let's start again this is getting us nowhere. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester; we're hunters. You guys are?"

"I'm Carlisle as you know; these are my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We are vampires but not like most. We don't feed on humans we only feed on animals. Edward can hear thoughts and Jasper can influence the mood of people around him. Emmett has immense strength."

"Holy shit! You're weird vamps. You really think we're stupid enough to believe the whole we don't feed on humans' rubbish?" Carlisle chose to ignore Dean and continued to speak to Sam.

"We've come out here to see what is attacking the locals. This is our home and we care about it, you can either work with us or leave Forks and find another case."

"We'll stay and work with you. Strength in numbers and all that." Sam acquiesced.

"That's settled then. My sons and I will spread out through the forest; if one of us or you two need any assistance we'll know and will be there in a flash."

With that both groups headed in opposite directions to cover their perimeters, the Cullen's taking the bigger part.

"Sammy I'm not happy working with a bunch of vamps, it feels dirty."

"I don't like it much either Dean but we've got no choice. They obviously mean no harm or they would've done something already. These are a different kind of vamps; Carlisle is a doctor in a hospital where there has been no foul play for years. You can also see that they all genuinely care about each other, that isn't a coven it's a family. Let's just get the wolf and leave this town, it's too weird for my liking."

The night remained uneventful for the Winchester brothers at dawn they decided to give up and head to bed, before doing so they arranged to meet the Cullen's at the at the forest in the evening.

XXX

"I don't like working with these hunters." Emmett grumbled. "We can solve this ourselves and how do we know that they won't turn on us after this is all over?"

"There is no guarantee but I think they are surprised by how we live here, Sam seems to have come round more than Dean but at least we have won one of them over." Carlisle reasoned.

"They seem adamant it's the wolves that are doing this, I'm not sure I believe them but definitely agree it's a plausible theory." Jasper spoke up after giving it much thought.

"I've been saying it's the wolves since this all began." Emmett boasted as he sat down and turned the TV on. He flicked through the channels until he found something of interest. "Look here's a TV show called Supernatural it's about two brothers that hunt supernatural creatures, the main characters are Jenson Ackles and Jared Padalecki. The actors who play the roles are Dean and Sam Winchester, and that idiot had the cheek to call us douchebags." Emmett's chest boomed with laughter. Jasper and Edward were intrigued and sat down to watch the show too laughing throughout.

XXX

The Cullens made their way to the forest, each hoping this would be resolved tonight as the girls were coming home tomorrow and they wanted to spend some time with them. Edward was more anxious as Bella was human and he wanted this dangerous killer gone before she got home or he would resort to keeping her glued to his side. This would make her mad and would cause complications with her father who would never let it happen. All in all he wanted this over tonight.

When they reached the forest the Winchesters were already waiting, both parties had driven tonight. The brothers had their Impala which was Dean's baby and the Cullen's had bought Emmett's jeep.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean grumbled he was still unhappy about pairing up with the vampires.

"Good evening Sam, Dean." Carlisle nodded in their direction.

"Jenson Ackles and Jared Padalecki." Emmett coughed. This gained him a warning look from Carlisle and a snigger from Jasper.

"Shall we cover the same perimeters we did last night?" Sam questioned.

"Yes and hopefully tonight this will all be over." Carlisle mused.

Sam and Dean were walked their perimeter they had decided to stay together. Both wanted to get out of the town, Dean was still thinking about the waitress in the last town they were in. As he was deep in thought he jumped when Sam grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"I can hear something." Sam whispered. He put a finger to his lip indicating to Dean to stay quiet. It sounded like something was being dragged across the floor. The brothers moved towards the direction of the noise trying to be as quiet as they could, hoping they wouldn't alert whatever was out there. As they moved closer the noise stopped, they could hear a slobbering noise.

"Wolf" Dean mouthed to his brother. Sam nodded as he sent Carlisle a text message, he was glad that they had swopped numbers before going their separate ways earlier. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were at the brothers sides not even a minute after the text had been sent.

The plan was for the Cullens to go in and confront the killer giving the hunters an opening to get their shot in.

"It's Paul." Edward exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Paul, he's a Quilette and a werewolf." Sam gave Edward a questioning look. "I can hear his thoughts its Paul in his wolf form."

"His victim is still alive but just about, we need to move now." Carlisle was adamant to save this last victim.

The Cullens moved forward spreading out into a circle undetected as best they could in order to surround Paul and his victim. They didn't want to give him the opportunity to escape. Sam and Dean remained where they were waiting for their opening. Once Paul was securely surrounded, Emmett lunged at his side catching him off guard. Jasper and Carlisle went for the back and Edward concentrated on the front at he would know what Paul would to counteract before anyone else would. Each vampire held on tight restraining him as he lashed about trying to knock them off him. Carlisle tried to reach into his pocket to pull out the tranquilizer he had brought with him to knock Paul unconscious. He managed to get the tranquilizer out but had trouble injecting Paul as he was moving around too much, Edward saw his father struggling and joined Emmett in getting Paul on the floor from the side. Carlisle and Jasper moved around to the same side too, using all their strength to get the wolf on the floor, Emmett kicked Paul's side breaking his ribs and the wolf howled in pain. This was Carlisle's opportunity and he seized by injecting the wolf and effectively knocking him out.

"It's no fun shooting an unconscious wolf!" Dean exclaimed. "You could've kept him awake!"

"You can't kill him yet." Carlisle replied as he ran over to the victim who turned out to be local teenager Ben Cheney. He was just about alive, he had multiple broken bones and Carlisle suspected serious internal bleeding. He pulled his cell out to call 911 to get the ambulance here as soon as possible.

"What do you mean we can't kill him yet? What are we supposed to do, worship him?" Dean was annoyed this wasn't how it worked you found the killer then you killed it.

"Paul is a Quilette. We need to take him to the reservation to his people and then we will kill him, they need to know what he's been doing. If we kill him now out here then this will only result in a war for us. I refuse to risk my family just so you can get your kill."

"I say bring on the war I'm not going to go down without a fight." Emmett grinned this earned him a slap upside the head from Edward.

"You really want to start a war with the wolves? What about Bella? How is she going to feel about that seeing as her best friend is a wolf?" Edward growled.

"Enough. There will be no war. Emmett, Jasper and Edward see if you can carry Paul back to the reservation, be quick. I'm going to stay with Ben until the paramedics arrive and will join you after. Sam and Dean you should go with my sons, I'm sure you don't want Chief Swan finding out that you're not FBI agents because he will kick your arses make no mistake of it."

"Fine, but can it be noted that I am not happy with this." Dean grumbled.

"It's been noted." Sam replied. He wasn't happy with this arrangement either but it made sense to take Paul back to his people or there would be repercussions for all of them.

"Take Paul back to Billy's." Carlisle instructed.

"He doesn't look like a wolf; he looks like an oversized dog." Dean commented to no one in particular as they walked to the reservation.

XXX

They put Paul down in front of Billy Black's house, his son Jacob was also shifted into a wolf. He was the most reasonable on the reservation.

Dean knocked on the front door with Sam and waited for Billy to answer while the vampires kept watch over Paul, the tranq was one of the strongest available but they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"Good evening gentleman." Billy answered as he wheeled his way to the door.

"We've uh got something for you to see sir." Sam replied in an official voice.

"Billy, before you see what we have brought you, I ask you to keep an open mind. You know we don't want any trouble and wouldn't have done this without good reason." Edward tried to prepare Billy for what he about to see, he knew Billy would lose his temper.

"Edward you're starting to worry me." Billy answered just before he saw what was lying in his front garden. "What the hell have you done to Paul? You won't be forgiven for this, wait until the rest of the pack gets here. You're lucky Jake isn't home." Billy was beyond angry and shouting. It wouldn't be long before the other reservation residents came out to see what the noise was about.

"Excuse me sir, Paul has been the one attacking and killing the locals. We have been keeping watch in the forest for three nights and tonight Paul here struck again, his latest victim is barely still alive." Sam tried to calm the old man down worried he may have a heart attack.

"How dare you accuse Paul of such a heinous crime! Who are you? Don't tell me you're FBI agents because I knew that was a lie when you dropped by yesterday snooping."

"Billy we can get the introductions done later but right now you need to know that Sam isn't lying. We could've killed Paul in the woods but didn't we brought him to you. Its time you found the truth out about him and then we will punish him." Edward was trying to keep calm he didn't want to make things worse but even his patience was wearing thin.

"Billy get the pack together." Jasper spoke up. "They need to know what their brother has been doing."

Carlisle reached the Black's house just as the rest of the pack members did. Paul was finally coming around from his shot and didn't look happy. Carlisle wasn't a violent person but he wanted rip Paul apart for hurting innocent people. When Paul was fully conscious he was in his human form, the injuries he had sustained earlier had healed but to keep him down Emmett kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

"Don't hit him again." Commanded Sam Uley he was the pack leader.

"You are not my pack master so don't throw any commands at me. Maybe you should keep your pack members in better check so they don't go round killing the locals." Emmett replied.

Carlisle relayed what they had all seen in the woods to everyone gathered at Billy's he also updated them on Ben's injuries. Ben was going to survive but would have a lengthy recovery period. Sam and Dean stood back and watched the scene play out in front of them, they were amazed by strong sense of tradition held by the Quilette's and their hate for the Cullens even though the vampires weren't doing any harm.

XXX

Paul was questioned by his pack members and his only explanation for killing the locals was that he was jealous of their freedom. He loved being a wolf but hated feeling obligated to his brothers, family and traditions. His whole life was dictated by his pack leader and it wasn't fair that the other youngsters like Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney could do as they wished.

It was decided that Paul would not be killed but handed over to Charlie Swan so he could be put in prison, Paul was going to suffer for his crimes and death would have been the easy way out for him. The chief was baffled as to how Paul committed such crimes as the victims had looked like they had been clawed at by an animal, but he had his confession and that was enough.

XXX

Sam and Dean left Forks as soon as they could, they found being surrounded by friendly humane vampires and werewolves uncomfortable. They also pitied the poor human locals who were oblivious to all the supernatural neighbours they had.

XXX

Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
